


Drag Race Requests

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Discovery, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Loneliness, M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: Just some old RDR drabbles. (Requests are now closed.)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey y’all! I’ve never properly written any drag race fan fiction before, and I noticed all I ever see on here are requests, requests, requests for different fanfic relationships, storylines, whatever it may be. With that in mind, I came up with this genius idea. 

I made a request fic!

Just comment down below with what pairing you want to see and any additional details about the plot. I’m most comfortable with Brooke Lynn/Vanjie, Craquaria and Cracker/Kameron (just coz they’re my most recent OTPs) but I’m honestly down to write anything. All requests will be completed ASAP and posted on this story, and if it isn’t done within a month you have permission to slap me. 

I also have this list of one-word prompts, so if you want me to base the story off one (or more) of these I’d be more than happy to.

Love y’all.

\- Tavi x

 

————————

01\. — first  
02\. — kiss  
03\. — final  
04\. — numb  
05\. — broken  
06\. — wings  
07\. — melody  
08\. — rules  
09\. — chocolate  
10\. — nostalgia  
11\. — heartbeat  
12\. — stranger  
13\. — confusion  
14\. — bitter  
15\. — afterlife  
16\. — daybreak  
17\. — audience  
18\. — endless  
19\. — fireworks  
20\. — wishing  
21\. — birthday  
22\. — tomorrow  
23\. — oppression  
24\. — agony  
25\. — return  
26\. — protection  
27\. — boxes  
28. — hope  
29. — preparation  
30. — beautiful  
31. — lies  
32\. — underneath  
33\. — hide  
34\. — diary  
35\. — unforeseen  
36\. — conditional  
37\. — gone  
38\. — clear  
39\. — heartache  
40\. — wired  
41\. — insanity  
42\. — foolish  
43\. — words  
44\. — study  
45\. — love  
46\. — skies  
47\. — stars  
48\. — lucky  
49\. — shake  
50\. — punctual  
51\. — murder  
52\. — self-harm  
53\. — anorexia  
54\. — detectives


	2. Kiss - Brooke Lynn x Vanjie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lish.

It started with a simple kiss, but it ended up being so much more than that. From the moment Brooke Lynn first greeted Vanessa with a kiss in the workroom, she was infatuated - the short, Hispanic queen was definitely Brooke’s type, and her brash, unapologetic attitude and unfailing good humour made her so desirable it hurt. Vanjie was the literal embodiment of fire, and although it may not have been wise to fall in love as fast as she did, Brooke Lynn Hytes fell hard. 

Every kiss after that felt like heaven on earth, the younger queen’s soft lips fitting perfectly with her own. And although there was that little nagging voice in the back of Brooke’s mind telling her Vanessa was just in it for the sex or the “hoemance” (as Ariel so nicely put it), every time Vanessa let down her guard and let herself be vulnerable with Brooke she felt her heart pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach like she was 22 again, not 32. 

There was no denying it; Brooke Lynn loved Vanessa. And with each subsequent kiss, she found herself wondering what the future could hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic but I would literally sell my soul for these two. Hope I did them justice :)
> 
> All constructive criticism is appreciated so don’t be afraid to leave a comment! Hope y’all enjoyed.


	3. First Kiss - Violet x Valentina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lilya.

Violet watched as Valentina did her makeup on the desk next to her own. They were on a tour together and were currently at a bar in Wisconsin - not exactly the most glamorous of places, but alas - and the room was shabby, run-down, and smelled like old tights. 

“This room smells like feet.” Valentina commented, as if she could read her best friend’s mind. Violet laughed knowingly. 

“Yeah, it does.” She replied. 

Valentina resumed her makeup, and as Violet watched the other queen, she found herself thinking about how much they both had in common.They were both stunning - gorgeous; tall, alluring supermodel types. They were both shady as all hell, that was true. They had just clicked immediately upon meeting each other, and it was like a part of Violet that had been missing for her entire life just drifted into place. All the other girls were jealous of their friendship, their connection, and for good reason. 

Valentina catches Violet staring in the mirror and smiles. “You see something you like?” 

Violet smirks in return. “Maybe I do. What’s it to you?”

Turning to face Violet for real now, Valentina tucks her light brown wig behind her ear and looks deep into the older queen’s eyes. The gaze lasts for only seconds, but it feels like forever. And then, just as suddenly as it begun, they’re both leaning in, and Violet can feel Valentina’s breath on her face, and then-

“Five minutes till showtime, ladies!” 

The harsh voice of a stagehand cuts through the tension like a laser beam. Both queens pull back immediately, avoiding eye contact and grabbing a random item of makeup just to make themselves look busy. 

Maybe another time, they both think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmfaooooo I’m so mean omg


	4. Detectives - Trixie x Katya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @CivonumisAdore.

When Trixie first met the new transfer, Katya, she wanted to bury her alive. She just didn’t understand her at all - her mannerisms, her humour, her obsession with the movie Contact. It was all so outlandish and different and it took a while for her to comprehend. 

Nowadays, the two were thick as thieves (excuse the irony), solving crimes like no other team in their precinct or even their state. What Trixie lacked Katya more than made up for, and vice versa - they were completely unstoppable. 

“Morning, camper!” Katya struts into the office and near yells in a horrible Australian accent. 

“Not now, Katya.” Trixie dismisses annoyedly. It’s nearing summer and the crime rate has spiked dramatically, and the stack of case files building up on her desk has no time for jokes. 

“Christ on a bike,” Katya says, noticing the papers strewn about on her partner’s work station, “who died and made you do all the paperwork?”

Despite the task at hand, Trixie finds herself smiling at the girl stood above her. “Look, just pull up a chair and let’s get some of this boxed off, okay?”

“Okay. Yeah. Work. Love it.” Katya says in response, turning around to grab the nearest seat. 

“Wait, one more thing.” 

Katya turns around and approaches Trixie curiously. “What?”

Trixie pulls Katya into a long kiss, much to the dismay of her borderline homophobic boss, who decided to emerge from his office upon hearing Katya’s commotion. 

“I love you.” Trixie says, as they pull away. “Now let’s talk about those dismembered bodies.”


	5. Discovery - Cracker x Aquaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @trixieknin - sorry for the wait, I’ve been super busy with GCSEs. Thank you for being patient, and I’ll be much more consistent from now on :D

Max knew he loved Giovanni from the moment they first met. He’d been sat in his dingy, cluttered bedroom the night before, praying for a sign, hoping the world would just be kind to him for one millisecond. The money wasn’t coming in, and his depression and anxiety about what the future held was really kicking his ass. Fast forward to the next night, and he was working another show in downtown New York to try to pay his bills. In walks the most beautiful queen he’s ever seen - a little boyish, maybe, but strong, and confident. She stood out amongst the crowd despite the prevalence of glitter and rainbows everywhere, and she knew all eyes were on her. Over the next few months Max would become all too familiar with the young queen, so young she wasn’t even allowed to drink at the shows she performed at (although that seldom stopped her). 

Aquaria. 

When drag race finally rolled around, it almost seemed like a full circle moment. Sure, the other girls made fun of them both for looking similar to one another and it caused problems in the beginning, but Max knew there was something else lying beneath the surface, brewing. He met Gio for a reason, whether he had been given from whatever pitying deity had granted that prayer in that stupid old room or not. As much as he hated to admit it at times, Max was smitten with the younger boy, but because of all the shit he’d been through before with cheating boyfriends and unrequited romance that came out as frustration more than it did love. He didn’t understand their dynamic, but he continued to play along anyway. 

Fast forward again to the 10s Across the Board tour. Travelling across the world with someone tends to bring you closer together, something that Giovanni soon found out. Gone were the nights of empty hookups and vodka on tap, in came a cramped bus and a serious lack of privacy and, unexpectedly, happiness. It took Gio a while to figure it out, but suddenly something switched in his mind and he realised just how lonely - how purposeless - he’d been feeling behind the Instagram filters. 

Max was particularly kind to him. Max treated him like he deserved to be happy, like all the success in the world meant nothing if he wasn’t pleased with his life and honestly, that’s exactly what he needed to hear. Giovanni couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to see what was right in front of him the whole time. 

Casual conversations turned into teasing; teasing turned into flirting; flirting turned into PDA; and PDA, in turn, led to a very overdue kiss in the back of the tour bus. 

It didn’t even matter that Yuhua walked in on them kissing and woke up the entire bus. Max had been given a sign, and Gio had found his purpose.


End file.
